Love's A Pain In The Ass
by xxfckitskayleexx
Summary: (When reading this story, imagine them as anime characters. Helps a lot.) Buttercup is a 'normal' 17 year old punk facing her senior year. From boys and bitches to friendships and relationships, it's going to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1: Life's Alright

So this is my first story! Right now it's T, but when things get going, it might switch over to M. But that'll be a while ahead. c: Anyways, enjoy, review, all that good shit! 

* * *

The warm glow of light that filtered through black curtains served to illuminate the dark bedroom that lay beyond, still and unmoving. The low hum of the air vent filling the room with cool air was mere background noise, hidden behind the quiet music that seeped from beneath the mass tangle of pillows and blankets on the bed. Beneath them, the sprawled out body of Buttercup Utonium lay unconscious to the world, her earphones plugged into her ears to drown out any disruptions. Amazing enough, the loud scream of Avenged Sevenfold didn't cause her to so much as twitch.

But the sudden banging of her door being thrown open had an effect.

"Buttercup, it's time for breakfast!" The sickeningly sweet voice belonged to her kind hearted, loving, sweet sister, Bubbles.

Who she had an undying urge to strangle senselessly.

Especially now, as she lay panting in a pile of blankets on her floor. They had joined her in the quick and painful sojourn to the floor. On the bed, her iPhone lay abandoned, both earbuds having fallen out during the sudden movement. Hail To The King quietly roared through them, though they fell on deaf ears.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I hear you. I'm up," Buttercup growled quietly as she reached up, pushing her knotted hair back away from her face. Her lime green eyes glowed softly in the darkness of her room as she looked over at the door. But, of course, Bubbles had disappeared with a soft giggle, probably downstairs to the kitchen. Go figure.

The faint smell of bacon and pancakes worked as an incentive for the girl to get up and get moving without too much complaining.

Her quiet grumbles and mutters followed her to her en suite bathroom, though it was eventually drowned out by the patter of water. A hot shower later, the teenage girl emerged from the bathroom, a black towel wrapped around her pale body. Unlike her sisters, she hadn't filled out when she turned 17. Buttercup remained fairly pale despite her love for sports, and her body was slender and toned with muscle. Her breasts, as Bubbles often said while they were shopping, were just at below a C cup. The girl wasn't sure if it was something to be proud of or not, but quite frankly, she didn't care that much. She wasn't trying to impress any guy, and boobs only got in the way, in her eyes.

On the bright side, she was taller than the average female at 5'6". So she was taller than Bubbles. It was the only real plus of puberty for her.

Sighing as she let the towel drop to her feet, she set about dressing herself. Today's outfit consisted of black skinny jeans from Hot Topic, littered with rips and loose strings dangling about, as well as a black Ramones tank top. The band logo was done in white and the sides were ripped down, revealing her pale sides and the sides of her black bra. She paired it with a few paracord bracelets, her black cross necklace, and a pair of lime green Vans.

Because, I mean, who doesn't like Vans?

She then ventured back into the bathroom to dry and fix up her hair. After that rebellious 'I'm going to be a boy if it fucking kills me' stage around 13, she finally began to let her hair grow out. Now, it brushed her mid back in long black waves, which were quickly straightened. The right side of her head was shaved back, leaving finer black hair in its place. She didn't take it to the skin, but it looked good on her. Where the section ended at the top, her hair came forward to form her scene bangs. The shaved section gave a good view of her pierced up ears. Each one was gauged at the bottom, carrying 00G black plugs in either lobe. Then there were a few black studs leading up her cartilage with a small ring at the top. Three small black studs formed a forward triple helix piercing at the curve of her ear. Both sides matched perfectly so as not to look 'trashy'. Her lower lip held a black ring on either side to form snakebites. She also had a small stud on the side of her nose, which ended her body jewelry.

And finally, she went about her makeup. Simple foundation to match her pale skin, black eyeliner, mascara, and grey eyeshadow, and she was ready to go. Walking into her room, she snatched up her phone and slid it in her back pocket before picking up her bookbag. One earbud was plugged right back in her ear, having switched over to Rebel Love Song, on of her favorites by Black Veil Brides. But this morning just wasn't a BVB kind of morning. Plucking her phone right back out of her pocket, she browsed through her songs as she walked down the hallway.

Settling for Limp Bizkit, she slid her phone back in her pocket. She dropped her bag by her sisters' beside the door on her way to the kitchen. By then, the scent of breakfast was all but causing her to drool. She could hear the faint chatter of her sisters and the occasional giggle. Her lime green eyes rolled as her lips curled into a faint grin, pushing open the door to the kitchen.

"Look who decided to get up," her oldest sister by a whole second piped up. She was a fiery redhead with a mouth to match her brains. Her hot pink eyes were lined with brown liquid eyeliner and beige eyeshadow, enhanced further with mascara. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses that day, though she normally wore her contacts. It was almost strange to see her in them. Her bright orange hair fell to her bum in straight locks, something she held the strangest pride in. Today, it was pulled back in a low braid, allowing stray locks and her bangs to frame her lightly tanned face. She was dressed in that forever 'I have to look as smart as I am but still be cute' fashion, consisting of an oversized beige sweater that almost hung off one shoulder, a pair of black tights, and brown ankle boots with a very slight heel in them. She had added a pair of gold chandelier earrings and a matching necklace, always one to make a simple outfit look fancy.

Buttercup just flashed a pearly white grin and lifted a hand in a friendly gesture with her favorite finger. It caused Blossom to let out a laugh, shaking her head. The black haired girl ventured into the kitchen in search of her food. Bubbles greeted her with a sweet smile, having just finished making Buttercup's plate.

How could one tell?

Well, it consisted of four pancakes doused in syrup and a mini mountain of bacon. She was the only girl in the house who could eat that much and Professor had stopped joining them for breakfast a while back. The old man was finally taking advantage of his ability to sleep in.

Buttercup gave Bubbles a once over as she went for her food. The blonde's hair had lightened since childhood, almost a platinum blonde. It fell right to her elbows in curls, often held up in pigtails. But today, it was left to just do as it pleased. The natural curls suited her so well. Her bangs were the only thing she had bothered to style, framing her face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes were lined with simple winged black eyeliner and mascara. Buttercup didn't spend much time looking to take in any other details on that. She was dressed in a floral skirt that brushed her mid thighs, a tucked in white tank top, a denim half sleeve jacket, and a pair of wedge sandals that added a good inch to her height. She wore a small set of bracelets, a silver locket, and silver earrings.

Spending little time in examining her sister, Buttercup picked up her plate and the fork beside it. "You're the best," she commented absently before shoveling a quickly broken off piece of pancake to her mouth. Bubbles emitted a soft laugh and raised a single blonde brow.

"Funny how I only hear that after cooking something for you."

"Be glad you heard it in the first place," Buttercup retorted with a brief flash of a grin before continuing to stuff her face.

A fairly normal Monday morning in the Utonium household, of course. 

* * *

"Why the fuck can't we fly?" Buttercup inquired once more, glancing over at her sisters as they walked along the sidewalk. Sure, they only lived a few blocks from their high school, but come on. Blossom sighed softly and ran her fingers through her ginger hair, not even sparing a glance over at Buttercup.

"We've been over this. We're supposed to at least act remotely normal," Blossom responded in an almost bored tone, having said the same line over and over since the trio had moved, several years ago. It just never seemed to quite click for Buttercup. The black haired bundle of joy let out a low grumble and looked back down at her phone.

"Hey, wait up!" A feminine voice chirped from behind them. It caused all three girls to smile and stop, waiting for the familiar sound of converse to catch up. It was their best friend from middle school, Aren. She was a pretty girl, standing at around 5'7" with long brown hair. Today, it was pulled up in a ponytail with a plaid ribbon to match the unbuttoned plaid shirt she wore. Beneath it was a white tank top, paired with simple skinny jeans and her infamous red converse. Her eyes glowed a light blue, contrasting with her lightly tanned, freckle dotted skin.

"Hey Aren," Bubbles chirped up, smiling and waving. As she made her way into the group, Buttercup slung a free arm over her shoulders and continued scrolling through her phone. She absently listened to their chatter on some project in Chemistry, though it was quickly drowned out by the wonderful sound of the Food Fighters. Dave Grohl accompanied her for the rest of the walk to school, and partly into the gates. She waved to her sisters as they split up for opposite sides of the building. Having gym first, Buttercup was heading for the west entrance that fed into the hall just beyond the gym. Not twenty feet into her walk, she heard heavier steps fall into step with her own. Her lips tugged at the edges into a faint smirk, glancing over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Mitch," Buttercup waved a hand for him to walk beside her. The tall brunette was happy to oblige, quickening his pace a bit to catch up. He too had grown since their preschool years, as would be expected. His ever messy brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, though it only reached his shoulders when it was down. His dark brown eyes peered from beneath messy bangs, glinting happily as he looked down at her. He was dressed in a simple black tank top, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. She had often questioned what everyone found so fabulous about the shoes.

Then she realized she had at least five different pairs of converse and ultimately shut up.

"Well, good morning, BC," Mitch chirped, throwing his arm around her shoulder. There were very few reasons she didn't break his arm. One, Mitch always had Dunkin Donuts coffee with him, which she had already snagged and was sipping from. Two, the duo had been attached at the hip since 7th grade when he passed the dick phase of childhood. So they were at a pretty fair middle ground.

"Pumpkin spice?" She glanced over as her lips claimed the straw again.

He just grinned and nodded, steering them into the hall that led to the gym. She fell into step with him and silently grinned as well.

Life was alright.


	2. Chapter 2: Okay, Wait What?

As the duo parted to go to their respective changing rooms, Buttercup ever so graciously handed him the empty cup with a smile, as she did every morning. Mitch just chuckled and went to toss it in the trash. Smirking softly to herself, Buttercup pushed open the door to the locker room and walked inside. The chatter of girls almost dared to seep through the beautiful voice of Dave Grohl.

A quick press of her thumb on the volume button changed that.

Unlocking her locker, she pulled out her clothes and went about changing into them. Unlike a good amount of the girls in her gym class, she had a beautiful little thing called common sense. So first to change into was her sports bra and low cut socks. Then she slid on a simple grey tank top that was cut down her sides, as well as a pair of bright lime green track shorts. She knelt to tie up her laces on her tennis shoes when a shadow cast over her.

Sighing at the ever familiar shape that fell over her, Buttercup leaned back and pulled her foot up on the bench to tie the other shoe. "Hello, Princess," she greeted with bittersweet sarcasm, her pierced lips tugging in a fake smile. It caused a few nearby girls to snicker beneath their breath.

Princess Morbucks was that one girl who liked to think she ran the school with a tight fist. And, perhaps at some point in her life, she had. But Bubbles had taken over that position around the first quarter of their junior year, when she won the talent show. It was a widely known deal, attracting a lot of attention from the news, other schools, all that jazz. Of course, they always had that 'go big or go home' mentality at Citysville High.

But back to dear little Princess. She was pretty at some point in her life. Now? Oh dear.

She stood at 5'3" exactly, having stopped growing around their 6th grade year. Her chestnut brown hair was never to be tamed, falling to her hips in curly locks. Today, however, Buttercup supposed it was meant to be in a braid. It was too loose and tangled to really tell anymore. Her bright purple eyes were 'enhanced' with black eyeliner in thick lines, far too much mascara on fake lashes, four different shades of blue eyeshadow on, and a foundation several shades darker than her overly tanned skin tone. She looked like a hot mess. Today, she had dressed in a low cut tank top to show her cleavage, which was obviously brought about with plastic surgery, and held up in a push up bra. Buttercup could see the lace through the thin material of the tank top without even trying. Her rear was barely covered in spandex, and, well, that was it. The look almost made Buttercup cringe.

"I saw you whoring all over Mitch on the way to gym. Do you really think he likes you?" Princess had that nasally voice that could give anyone a headache within seconds. Sighing, Buttercup stood up and stepped around the busty little ball of annoyance, making her way over to the mirror on the opposite wall.

Princess turned to watch the taller, slender girl fix her hair into a ponytail, pulling her bangs back from her face. She scoffed softly and shook her head. "You aren't cute in the slightest. I don't see why you try so hard to be."

Buttercup slowly turned around, offering the girl a sickeningly sweet smile as her hands came to rest on her hips.

"Better to be this way than to be a slut, hm?"

And with that, the black haired girl turned on her heel and walked out of the locker room. She had realized a long while ago not to waste her anger on Princess. There was no fun it getting all worked up over a slut, of course.

The gym was beginning to fill up with teenagers. Since first block was reserved for the juniors and seniors, nobody was really under the age of 16. So curses and 'dirty' jokes could be heard echoing into the hallway. Green orbs rolled at the immaturity as she walked in, looking around. The bleachers on either side were dotted with kids, grouping themselves off in little cliches.

The cheerleaders and jocks, the preps, the nerds who treated any form of physical activity as a death wish, and then, well, her friends. She could spot the dark pink and electric blue hair from across the gym.

"BC!"

And, well, the shouts that caused everyones heads to turn was a pretty good indication that her friends had already arrived.

"I'm coming," Buttercup shouted back, paying no mind to the stares she got. She made her way across the gym, climbing up the bleachers. Her friends always sat at the top corner, able to get a good view on everyone. It helped when talking shit.

Buttercup hung out with some.. interesting friends, indeed. First, there was Pinkamena, whose name they had shortened to Pink. She was a pretty girl, standing at 5'5" and pretty pale. Her hair was, well, a bright pink, falling to her elbows in straight locks. It was pulled back in a high ponytail for gym. Her bangs threatened to hide one of her sky blue eyes, though a slight movement of her head always corrected it for a whole minute before it was back again. She was dressed in a simple black T shirt and hot pink track shorts with black trim. Her tennis shoes consisted of shades of black and grey. She, like Buttercup, had several piercings alone her ears, as well as a septum ring.

Then there was Kari. Now Kari was the silliest of her friends. Her hair was dyed an electric blue that always stood out in a crowd. It fell to her shoulder blades in light curls, pulled up in a ponytail. Her bangs and two locks of hair were left down to frame her face, which was always bright and surprisingly happy. Her bright silver eyes seemed to glow beneath her bangs. She was a bit more tanned than the other two girls, though not by much at all. She was dressed in a white tank top, a pair of grey track shorts, and tennis shoes. Her lobes were gauged, though they were smaller than Buttercup's.

"You two are bright and fucking cheery," Buttercup observed as she took a seat behind them, looking out over the gym. But as Kari began to cheerfully go on about something that had the two all excited, Buttercup's focus began to drift elsewhere.  
Across the gym, the door to the hallway slowly closed as the last few students walked in. They were all horribly familiar faces from her childhood and from brief glances around the city over the summer. But she had never recalled the faces being in this class. Of course, it was only the third day. One was a tall boy with midnight black hair that fell to his upper back. It was pulled up in a straight low ponytail, revealing forest green eyes and pale skin. He had to be at least 5'11", and looked around 18. His muscular form was complemented by the grey T shirt he wore and black basketball shorts that reached his knees. His tennis shoes contained faint hints of green that matched his eyes.

And beside him was a girl considerably shorter, rivaling Bubbles at the same height of 5'3". Her hair was a dirty blonde, falling to her knees in straight pigtails. They were held up with dark blue ribbons. Her cerulean blue eyes were a shade lighter than that of Bubbles' counterpart, a boy who hadn't been all that bright as a child. She was lightly tanned and held light curved despite her slender figure. The girl was dressed in a dark blue ripped up tank top that gave a view of a black sports bra beneath as well as black track shorts.

Buttercup immediately recognized the two as they walked in, though she didn't really want to believe it. She was in mild shock to not only see them again, having thought they were dead years after a sudden disappearance, but also at how normal they looked in the school. Sure, girls and guys stopped to look at the two with envy and lust because of their good looks, but it wasn't the negative attention two villains would expect to receive.

Before her was her own counterpart, Butch Jojo, and Bubbles' punk female counterpart, Brat Plutonium. Her lime green eyes narrowed as she watched the two walk in ever so casually, chatting amongst themselves. There was no way in hell this was real, right? This had to be a fucked up nightmare.

"BC? Are you even fucking listening?"

Snapping out of her concentration on the two, she looked over. Pink watched the girl with crossed arms and a raised brow while Kari just sat there with a slight pout on her pink lips. Sighing sheepishly and looking away, Buttercup shook her head. "Sorry, Kari. What were you talking about?"

"I was talking about the talent show," Kari began once again, eyeing her friend warily. Once she was sure she had the girl's full attention, a smile replaced her pout as that gleam entered her eyes again. "You can never start planning too early, right? We were talking about maybe doing something together." She moved her finger in a circular gesture between the three girls, looking at the two to gage their reactions.

Pink sat in silence with a the fingertips of her pale fingers pressed to her lower lip, a sign that she was thinking it over. Buttercup quietly drummed her fingers on the bleachers as she listened to the idea of the three working together. She knew each girl had their own talents, and she could think of three that each possessed that would fall into line quickly and make for a perfect gig for the talent show. All three girls seemed to be brewing up the same idea as their eyes met. Grins formed right before laughter set in, a silent agreement that they would all work together.

The coach, a broad lady who ruled the gym with an iron fist and a whistle that could blow out a hearing aid from thirty miles away, stepped into the gym. It quieted down immediately as she reached for her fucking whistle that sang the songs of hell for whoever was unfortunate enough to be within a 30 foot radius of her. Grinning at the reaction so early into the school year, she put her hand down and began taking roll. Buttercup let her mind wander as the names were called out, looking over at the duo who had taken their seats by now.

They sat away from the crowd, and didn't cause a ruckus, surprisingly. As a matter of fact, they were rather quiet. 'Brat's arms were crossed over her chest, her cerulean blue eyes scanning the room with noticeable boredom. 'Butch' was absently examining his nails for dirt that was nowhere to be found. His forest green eyes were hidden beneath dark bangs as his head remained tilted down.

"Miku Vanity?"

The blonde 'Brat' raised her hand slightly, letting out a bored, "Over here." It caused Buttercup to blink in surprise. Wait, what?

"Kol Vanity?"

Then 'Butch' glanced over, offering a faint hint of a smirk curling on the corners of his lips. His husky voice spoke up as well. "Here."

How could.. wait, what? Buttercup was at a near loss for words. She didn't understand, because they looked exactly like the teenage versions of her counterpart and the punk Bubbles. She narrowed her eyes slightly, studying the two a bit closer. How could it not be-

A sharp elbow to her side caused Buttercup to snap out of her thoughts, casting a light glare over at Pink. The girl nodded towards the coach with a light smirk.

"Buttercup Utonium?" The coach's voice rang out with a hint of annoyance. It was the third time she had called the name out.

"Here," Buttercup called back as she nudged Pink back with a bit more force behind it. She felt the cerulean and forest green eyes shift up to look at her from across the gym. She knew the second 'Kol's lips curled into a grin and 'Miku' smiled ever so sweetly that her instincts had, once again, been right. Her mind began to whirl in several directions. Her sisters were spread out on the other floors of the school, and her phone was in the locker room. She couldn't inform her of a discovery she was sure of.

She was supposed to act normal and she was outnumbered. She couldn't just attack them.

She could either confront them, or play it off like she didn't recognize them. For once she chose the smarter option of the two- the latter- and averted her gaze to the coach. She wasn't sure how many were in the school, and she didn't really feel like exposing herself and her sisters this early in the school year.

But it didn't change the cold gazes she felt piercing through the veil of hair that separated herself from the duo across the gym.

The coach finally gave everyone the rundown on their first block. They would jog a mile outside on the track and then they were free for the rest of the hour. Buttercup stood up once they were released, slowly following Pink and Kari down the bleachers. She wasn't all that enthusiastic when Kol and Miku sat back a bit longer, feeling the cold gazes on her back. Then she heard the loud footsteps descending the opposite bleachers, though it disappeared as she stepped outside.

As would be expected, the sun was shining brightly by now, despite the cool air that rolled over the cleanly cut grass on either side of the walkway to the track. The school was pretty nice with a football field and a soccer field on the other side, while the bus loading area and track was on this end. It was surprisingly clean of any vandalism, unlike her old high school.

"You alright, BC?" Kari suddenly piped up, looking over at the girl who had been lost in thought. The way her lime green eyes suddenly widened a bit as she looked over confirmed her beliefs. "You've been quiet this entire time."

Scratching the back of her neck, Buttercup just lifted her shoulders in a light shrug. "Sorry. I really don't want to run this fucking mile."

It was a bullshit excuse, but it did the trick. Pink smirked slightly in amusement and Kari laughed softly, nodding her agreement. Nobody was ever all that excited to run.

Once the class had made it to the track, Buttercup saw a shadow fall over hers. She glanced over and saw the black athletic shorts on one side of her, and the green tennis shoes. Then another shadow on her other side. She hardly had to look to see shorter black track shorts and ends of a blue tank top on her other side. Letting out a soft sigh, she stepped forward onto the line, looking over at their coach. She read out the 'healthy time ranges' for their ages, and the separation between girls and guys. After that normal run down of 'this isn't a race' and 'still try your best', she took a step back. The sharp blow of the whistle sounded.

Buttercup took off, sprinting off with the majority of the boys in the class. Of course, it was all to show off to the girls who jogged ever so slowly behind them. Rolling her eyes as she watched them all slowly fall behind after a mere half lap of sprinting, she kept going. The first lap passed within two minutes, marking the quarter mile mark. She heard footsteps in time with hers and spared a glance over at either side of her.

On one side, the blonde girl was running at an even pace with Buttercup, a silent grin on her face. Her blue eyes were straight ahead of her, though it was almost like she could have been staring right back at her. Then on the other side was the black haired boy. He seemed laid back, as if he still had copious amounts of energy being held back. His eyes were trained ahead as well, an amused smirk on his lips. His black hair thumped lightly against his back as he kept pace with the two girls.

Keeping up with her.

The second lap was suddenly over at three and a half minutes. Half a mile down.

Shuddering slightly, she picked up her speed. And she quietly took notice as the two did as well, though it never became a race. Neither tried to pass her, get in front of her, or fall behind. It was all clearly to keep up with her. And no one said a word. They didn't look over at her, they didn't even pant or breathe heavily.

And she, a superhuman, could already feel a light sweat beginning at her brow.

But Buttercup Utonium wasn't going to be put off like this. As they rounded the curve into the middle of their third lap, she suddenly took off. Her arms worked to propel her forward as she began full out sprinting, though it wasn't at an inhuman speed. No, she couldn't give herself away.

And, as she shot past the line into her fourth and final lap, she was trapped once again. This time by the crowd of students, only on their second lap. Grunting quietly, she pushed through Princess and a few other girls, not uttering a single word. She heard loud complaints, but she didn't look back. She was almost relieved when she pushed past the crowd and was in clear view of the finish line again. Nobody was on either side of her. Narrowing her eyes, she picked up her speed once more as determination filled her.

And then she was done.

Panting quietly as she stood beside the coach, she flashed a brief smirk of victory to Pink and Kari, who were quick to give her kind hand gestures while the coach browsed her clipboard. She gave the teen beside her a light grin, making a small marking with her pencil.

"Third in the class at 7:18."

Wait, third?

And then two shadows passed over her back. She felt a strong hand brush over her shoulder and a shiver ran through her entire body despite the heat of running. Her eyes widened as her lips parted slightly, though no words came out.

"Buttercup, right? Good job."

And then the hand was gone and she felt the heat of the sun on her back again. Slowly turning around, she saw the remnants of black and blonde hair disappear as the doors to the gym closed.


End file.
